falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:MerchantofDeath
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Fallout Fanfiction Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Work Well let's get to work. DarkLocustSlayer 23:08, January 10, 2011 (UTC) signature tests MerchantofDeath 02:16, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Categories Yeah I started to make categories so if you need any help... DarkLocustSlayer 23:15, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Okay thanks. DarkLocustSlayer 23:17, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Skin I got a new skin so tell me what you think. DarkLocustSlayer 23:24, January 10, 2011 (UTC) New Anchorage I don't know, but maybe like a couple of buildings with several outposts. DarkLocustSlayer 00:26, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah looks pretty cool. DarkLocustSlayer 03:59, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Policies Hey I'm going to make policies now and tell me what you think of them and what we should add. I'm also planning to make more later on. DarkLocustSlayer 04:25, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Sig Hey if you want to learn how to make a sig go here. DarkLocustSlayer talk 04:52, January 11, 2011 (UTC) RE:Hey Yeah, but I want to get this place organized before I start =). DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:10, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey no problem. DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:17, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Comments Did you purposely make commenting allowed on pages or what? DarkLocustSlayer talk 03:19, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh. DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:04, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Wow. Well if we can get this place up and running it can be promising. DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:14, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Haha, nah I'm fine. DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:35, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, actually do you think we should put the Recent Activity stuff somewhere else because since it is on the front page, it makes it look unprofessional. DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:38, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Alright that works, but we need to put it in a spot where it can be in good use. DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:45, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Feautured articles, stuff about the wiki and how to help, etc. DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:48, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:49, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Yup pretty confusing haha. DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:51, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I'll help. =D DarkLocustSlayer talk 04:53, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Why would you change it? This is a fanfiction wiki everyone is free to make their own stuff. DarkLocustSlayer talk 23:33, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Well yes, but if you look at the policies page... DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:24, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks because I mean this is place for everyone to make their own stuff and to have fun doing it. =) DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:31, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I am planning to do a fanfic soon. DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:45, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey you mind voting here. DarkLocustSlayer talk 20:22, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ohaithar Whaddup? Yuri 02:06, January 17, 2011 (UTC) JSYK You cannot disable commenting on articles manually. I suggest contacting Sannse. Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 02:39, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Pre War Stuff Yeah sure got one character up already :). DarkLocustSlayer talk 03:17, January 17, 2011 (UTC) So is this going to be a single, homogenous universe, or to each his own? Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 03:51, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :I really have absolutely 0 idea what the fuck you mean. Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 04:11, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright, here's an idea. How about we have a few "official" FF universes, and then if somebody wants to start their own they'll need to check in with the admins, or use a user-sub-page. Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 04:19, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Sure, but I call the east-coast! I have a lot of ideas for that place. Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 18:30, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Well in the Yukon, expect say, the descendents of the Canadian freedom fighters, as well as a remnant U.S. armed forces faction. BTW, ima go ahead and draft out the proper D.C. wasteland as I see it would actually happen. Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 19:49, January 17, 2011 (UTC) RE:Argh!!! Photo searching powers activate!!! DarkLocustSlayer talk 23:53, January 17, 2011 (UTC) No problem. =D DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:03, January 18, 2011 (UTC) it is an example let me make it more clear DarkLocustSlayer talk 01:02, January 18, 2011 (UTC) That's fine because I put in the policies that it is fine to make a canon article as long as it has non-canon material in it. DarkLocustSlayer talk 01:16, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah that would be quite interesting. DarkLocustSlayer talk 01:26, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah wikia's servers have been acting pretty spotty lately. JSYK I actually once wrote fanfiction for Fallout 3, so it's going to be FAR different from the F3 universe. Nothing IRL, but still different. When you're at home for long periods of time with nothing to do, you either start thinking or writing. :) Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 01:47, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :Well, variants of canon weapons (R91A2), more realistic settlements and factions (BUMED instead of Rivet City, and PDI/NNMC instead of Brotherhood of Steel and Enclave, Jeb/James Eubie Blake HS instead of Megaton) Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 02:04, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ::BUMED is short for "Bureau of Medicine and Surgery of the United States Navy", and consists of, well, survivors of the people who worked for that part of the navy. And the Naval Research Institute. ::PDI is short for Public Domain Information, inc., which was essentially an internet provider that became very popular in the years leading up to the Great War. They were absorbed into the National Naval Medical Center in Bethesda, Maryland, during the Anchorage Reclamation. They survived because all of Vault-Tec's designs were uploaded to PDI's computer network, which allowed them to construct a very large, very advanced fallout shelter. ::Jeb is, as I said, short for James Eubie Blake. It's a High School a bit down the road from where I live. My niece goes to school there, so I occasionally go to their functions, like plays and football games. It's very sturdy and in a very good position. ::Nothing much has really changed, as far as the storyline would be concerned, but the factions and settlements are more realistic. Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 02:16, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Basically. It was founded on the basis of freedom of information, though. Sort of like a backup center for information. What you posted could be found by anybody who payed a 500$ (adjusting for inflation) monthly fee. While it did serve as an e-mail service, that wasn't the company's primary goal, especially seeing how it was absorbed into the NNMC during the late 2050s. Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 02:34, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::Okay, the small font problem should be fixed. Anyways, no. If you've ever been to fanfiction.net, which I used to a lot, and look at my profile, you'd see I never did. But I'm going to post it here. Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 02:47, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::Heh, sure. Except now the House and Senate are smoldering craters XD Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 02:56, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::::"Your ancestors made a human doll... that TALKS?" Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 03:07, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Main Page While a lot of our articles are interesting and growing, I feel that we have not payed much attention to the main page and when I look at it it feels quite disappointing. So I think we should begin a construction of the main page now. Thoughts? DarkLocustSlayer talk 03:15, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Well you know maybe a guide of how to help start the wiki, featured pictures, news (not a big part), etc. You know stuff like that. DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:05, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Pre-War event Maybe an American attack on China? I dunno. Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 02:01, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :Once I get around to it. I might be on all the time but I DO have responsibilities, man. Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 03:01, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Ben Dickinson Haha cool. DarkLocustSlayer talk 18:41, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey I got the featured article/user/picture/ nominations up so feel free to nominate something. DarkLocustSlayer talk 18:48, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Alright. DarkLocustSlayer talk 18:52, January 19, 2011 (UTC) ... I meant the pic. That armor is ugly as all hell. Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 21:48, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Then make a new type of advanced power armor or variant =) DarkLocustSlayer talk 22:08, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Im here! You now have the support of me and the Raiders of the Lost Vault. Deathclawpoop 22:44, January 19, 2011 (UTC) FBI Page Look what I just did to the FBI page Deathclawpoop 22:54, January 19, 2011 (UTC) ahhhh ahhh................... no porn. that's sad. Now what then, anyway if there is anything specific you need me to help with I'm happy to help. Deathclawpoop 23:14, January 19, 2011 (UTC) annoying question Can I add that John Edgar Hoover started the FBI to the FBI page. Deathclawpoop 23:16, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Happy 300th edit Happy 300th edit, As I Saw on a Movie once, This is madness, No THIS IS A FALLOUT FANFICTION WIKI Deathclawpoop 23:29, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah happy 300th edit =) DarkLocustSlayer talk 23:31, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Annoying Question mk2 about how many people are on this wiki?-Deathclawpoop please sign your posts DarkLocustSlayer talk 23:35, January 19, 2011 (UTC) O.k...... Don't get offended by this but did I make the 4th person to help on this wiki. Deathclawpoop 23:41, January 19, 2011 (UTC) IRC Hey have you tested out our new IRC channel? DarkLocustSlayer talk 23:51, January 19, 2011 (UTC) New Page I just added another page about one of my characters I created. Deathclawpoop 00:15, January 20, 2011 (UTC) well That's the leader of the U.S. occupation force in Canada. General Buzz Babcock. Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 01:10, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Outlaws Torn Yeah sure, but you have to put the main idea of the story in >=D. DarkLocustSlayer talk 02:09, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Alright I did my post. and remember to sign please =). DarkLocustSlayer talk 02:54, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Outlaws Torn Is there any way you could add it to the popular page thing or anything to increase its popularity Deathclawpoop 22:42, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Sure no problem. DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:47, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Come to the irc channel-Deathy Well I'll finish up Sid's article and add a bit to PDI's. Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 02:44, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :Why? Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 03:05, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey. The D.C. locations. I've been thinking about the locations in Maryland I could include, some of them pretty goofy. Like Leisure World. A retirement community. XD In my original fanfic I never specified too many locations because they were irrelevant to the storyline. I might get to work on them... tonight or tomorrow. Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 00:14, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Merc what has happened lately on the wiki. Deathy 01:40, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I mean is there anything new that I don't know about that is happening in the Bureacratic/Administrative world. Deathy 02:10, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Rifle Yes, it IS based on a real weapon but it is filled with non-canon content but I will change it to Skorpion's Rifle. Deathy 02:38, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Wait, did you just say I was a bureacrat? Deathy 02:40, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Last time I checked, Dark wouldn't even let me be an Administrator Deathy 02:50, January 22, 2011 (UTC) YEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, OMG YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAYAYAYAY, HAHAHA. I just peed my pants in happppppinesssss YESSSSSSS Deathy 02:52, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ok, now I can help the wiki to it's highest potential, mark my words "One Day We Will Be More Popular Than The Other Fallout Fanon Wiki"